List of characters in Mother 3
This is a list of characters who appear in the 2006 Game Boy Advance video game Mother 3. Playable characters Lucas Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is the protagonist and a timid young boy who eventually learns PSI powers. Lucas is the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the twin brother of Claus. He lives in Tazmily Village with his family and dog Boney. He learns his PSI powers from Ionia, one of the seven Magypsy. Because Lucas knows PK Love, he is able to pull the seven needles and wake the Dark Dragon which is sleeping under the Nowhere Islands. Lucas is known to be around the age of 13 at the end of the game. He has blonde hair, black eyes, a yellow t-shirt with crimson stripes, blue shorts, white socks, and red sneakers that resemble Converse tennis shoes. He was going to take Ness' place in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but because of the original cancellation of Mother 3, Ness returned for Melee. Lucas was later made a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He fights with a branch, similar to Ness' bat, as well as his incredible PSI abilities (the same as Ness' with a few differences), and uses Duster's Rope Snake for grabs and throws. His final smash is PK Starstorm, the same as Ness' final smash, which is a punishing storm of comets that rain down vertically on the screen. He is voiced by Lani Minella in both English and Japanese versions. Duster Duster (ダスター Dasutā) is a thief, skilled at climbing mountainsides and walls using thief's tools known as the "Wall Staples" – detachable rings that he carries with him everywhere. The Wall Staples may also be used in battle to temporarily immobilize an opponent. He is first introduced in Chapter 1, and becomes the main protagonist in Chapter 2. He joins Lucas at the end of Chapter 4, Duster gets separated from the group at the end of Chapter 5, but then returns in Chapter 7. When Duster walks, he appears to limp on one leg. Wess alludes to an incident in his past in which he blames himself for paralyzing Duster's left leg. It is kept regardless of what he is wearing (such as when he is in the guise of a Pigmask). However, he has no difficulty running and moving on staircases, so his leg might not be completely immobile. Kumatora Kumatora (クマトラ) is the tomboyish princess of Osohe Castle. She is saved by Duster and Wess in Osohe Castle, and joins them in their search for the Hummingbird Egg (an artifact that plays an important role in a later chapter). She joins Lucas during Chapter 4 and remains with him until the end of the game. Her hair is the same reddish color as other Magypsy, she possesses PSI and doesn't act girlish: this is because she was raised by the Magypsy as a child, what happened to her real parents isn't revealed until Chapter 8. Boney Boney is the family dog initially owned by Flint. He originally helps Flint in Chapter 1, but when Lucas grows up he joins the party as a permanent member. Boney can only equip hats and collars and cannot use PSI attacks. Towards the end of the game the player can find Boney's only weapon, the "Canine Club." Gameplay wise, Boney usually attacks first. Salsa Salsa (サルサ Sarusa) is a monkey who is looking for his girlfriend. He is captured and forced to work under Fassad, who frequently punishes Salsa by shocking him with a remote-controlled shock collar. He is freed from Fassad by Kumatora and Wess. Afterwards he begins searching for his girlfriend again, who is being held at the Chimera Lab. He resembles the Bubble Monkey from EarthBound. Flint Flint (フリント Furinto) is the main protagonist of Chapter 1. He lives in Tazmily Village with his dog, Boney, his two sons, Lucas and Claus, and his wife, Hinawa. Flint makes appearances in later chapters, but is only playable in the first. Hackers who have observed the game's code have found that Flint could equip some of Lucas' better weapons in the game. The strongest he can equip is the Mystical Scepter. This may hint that Flint was once intended to be with the gang in the later chapters. This is supported further by Flint appearing in a cutscene from Chapter 5 in the preview of the scrapped EarthBound 64. Tazmily Village residents Claus '''Claus' (クラウス Kurausu) is Lucas' older twin, and the son of Flint and Hinawa. Claus is energetic and far more courageous than Lucas. He makes his first appearance in the Prologue. He may only fight one battle in the game but he is technically a playable character. He disappears after Chapter 1 and his location isn't known until near the end of the game, where he dies. "Claus" is an anagram of "Lucas". Hinawa Hinawa (ヒナワ) is Flint's wife, and the mother of Lucas and Claus. Mother 3 begins with Hinawa, Lucas and Claus visiting her father, Alec, in his house in the mountains north of Tazmily Village. She meets an unfortunate end during Chapter 1, but still plays a large role in the story. Wess Wess is Duster's father, who joins Duster in Chapter 2. After Duster steals the wrong artifact from Osohe Castle, Wess goes along to make sure they get the right one. He can throw electric bombs that hit all enemies, but sometimes he'll do nothing. He is playable again to help Salsa in Chapter 3. Hackers who observed the game's code found that Wess could gain levels at one point in development. Players can alter his level in the Debug Room. Thomas Thomas is the Tazmily's resident fireman and the owner of the store, Thomas' Bazaar. He joins Flint in Chapter 1. He does basic attacks in battle. He leaves the party after finding Lighter on the ground when Sunshine Forest is on fire. Lisa Lisa is the wife of Thomas. She has a strong resemblance to Ness' mother in EarthBound. Nichol Nichol is Thomas and Lisa's son. He is about the same age as Lucas, and his sister Richie. He sports a green suit similar to that of the one Jeff Andonuts wears in EarthBound. Richie Richie is Thomas and Lisa's daughter. She is about the same age as Lucas, and her brother Nichol. Lighter Lighter is Fuel's father and a close friend of Flint. He is usually seen carrying a large piece of wood around. He lives in the forest with his son Fuel. His wife, Coaleen, was a friend of Hinawa's and had passed years before the events of Mother 3. Fuel Fuel is Lighter's son. Fuel joins Flint in Chapter 1 after rescuing him. In battle, he can do basic attacks or heal Flint. He is about the same age as Lucas and wears a white and red baseball jersey. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the alternative costumes for Ness has him wearing Fuel's baseball jersey. Bud and Lou Bud and Lou are two comedians who live in Tazmily Village. Bud is a short man with a pink and white hat, and Lou is a tall man with a bald spot and beedy eyes. Bronson Bronson is the village blacksmith. He is an important character during Chapter 1, he is one of Flint's largest sources of help and often gives him encouragement and moral advice. He also looks out for other Tazmily residents. He is the one who alerts Flint of Hinawa's death. He also was the person who spoke to Flint when he woke up in the jail during Hinawa's funeral, implying he may be the jailer. Abbot and Abbey Abbot and Abbey are a married couple who grow plants as a profession. They become one of the first in the village to purchase Happy Boxes from Fassad. Paul Paul is a blond-haired man with glasses and a scarf. He has a slight resemblance to Jeff in EarthBound. He is the husband of Linda. Linda Linda is a brown-haired woman who sports red glasses. She is the wife of Paul. Jackie Jackie is the manager of the YADO Inn, in Tazmily Village. He sports short purple hair, and works with Betsey and Tessie. Betsy Betsy is a plump woman who works at the YADO Inn with Jackie and Tessie. Tessie Tessie is quite a caring woman. She is the one who takes care of Lucas and Claus when they are found alone in the forest, and she shields their eyes from Flint's rampage. She works at the YADO Inn with Jackie and Betsy. Caroline Caroline is a woman who runs a bakery in Tazmily Village Angie Angie is the daughter of Caroline. She is about the same age as Lucas. Matt Matt is a man who sports an afro and a mustache. He lives in the south-easternmost corner of Tazmily Village with his wife, Jill, and his two sons Biff and Butch. Jill Jill is a purple-haired woman who is Matt's wife and the mother of Biff and Butch. She is friends with Lisa and Brenda. Biff Biff is a tall orange haired male who is the son of Matt and Jill, and the brother of Butch. Butch Butch is a fat male who is the brother of Biff and the son of Matt and Jill. He is often seen raising the livestock owned by the family. Early in the game, he made a deal with Fassad and in turn was paid 50000 DP. Fassad later stole back the money, causing Butch to panic and blame fellow villagers. This created a window of opportunity for Fassad to introduce himself and his Happy Boxes. Butch resembles Pokey in both weight and the overalls he wears. Ed Ed is a man who wears a black hat and suit. He is the son of Scamp, the husband of Nan, and the father of Alle. At the beginning of the game, he is blocking the entrance to the forest to prevent "rubberneckers" like Butch from causing trouble. Nan Nan is the wife of Ed and the mother of Alle. She has blonde hair and a blue dress. Alle Alle is the daughter of Ed and Nan. She has white hair and is younger than Lucas. Scamp Scamp is the frail father of Ed. During the first three chapters he is lying in a bed in the back room of Ed's house. If you talk to Ed in Chapter 4, he says that he died 6 months prior to that time. Jonel Jonel is a man with a brown mustache who lives with his wife Brenda. He is the father of Dona and Bob. Brenda Brenda is a glasses-wearing woman who is the wife of Jonel. She is the mother of Dona and Bob. Her and her husband manufacture glass objects from the sandy beach that their house lies on. Dona Dona is the adult daughter of Jonel and Brenda. Bob Bob is the adult son of Jonel and Brenda. Reggie Reggie is a man who lives in a tipi near the Sheriff's Office. Prior to Chapter 4, is tipi is struck and burnt by the Lightning Tower. Issac Issac is the town lumberjack. He plays a helpful role in the first chapter. Inside his house is a wealth of free antidotes which are used to help Flint on his journey. Bateau Bateau is the town messenger. His house consists of a nest of messenger pigeons. He sports blonde hair similar to that of Picky Minch in EarthBound. Nana Nana is a recluse who strongly resembles Paula Polestar and Ana. She is about the same age as Kumatora. Pusher Pusher is the mayor of Tazmily Village. He is the husband of Elmore. Him and his wife live in a large house in the center of town. Elmore Elmore is the purple-haired wife of Pusher. Ollie Ollie is a blonde-haired man with glasses. He may be related to Pusher and Elmore. Sebastian Sebastian is the butler of Pusher and Elmore. Alec Alec is Hinawa's father and Lucas and Claus' grandfather. He is a source of moral support for the party and often assists Wess in helping Lucas and company. Of the normal humans, he seems to possess the most knowledge of the Magypsy, as he is good friends and neighbors with Ionia. He can get quite angry when upset, for example, he calls Lucas an idiot when he finds out Lucas didn't try to stop Claus. Mapson Mapson, like his name suggests, is a geographical master who knows most places on Nowhere Island and circles them on your map. Leder Leder is the bell ringer of Tazmily Village, recognized for his very tall height. He is a silent character who is always ringing a bell tower and never replies to you. He plays a more significant role in the story during Chapter 8, revealing the events prior to the game to Lucas and company, as well as the reason why he never speaks. His name is a Japanization of "Leader." During the eighth chapter, he can be found imprisoned in a room where he speaks about the destruction of the world, how people escaped to the Nowhere Islands on a ship and had erased their memories; he was the one responsible with remembering this, and to protect this secret, he became a mute and rang a bell to vent his feelings. There is also an insect present in the room of which he asks to write down. The insect joins the party until the end of the game, recapping the history of the Nowhere Islands if you ask it to. Nippolyte Nippolyte is the village gravedigger. He dug the grave for Hinawa and puts up with zombies. He also secretly a gardener for the front of Oshoe Castle. In Chapter 7, he gives the Courage Badge which he got from Flint, to Lucas. Mike Mike, in the earlier chapters he works in the bazaar and also makes nut cookies (which he describes as dirty and not very tasty). In later chapters, he lives in the retirement home, and his grandchildren have not visited him, so he is much older then he looks. He claims to be happy as he has lots of "able-bodied" girls like Linda and Nana near him. Linda then comes in, and goes "Sorry Mike. But that's called sexual harassment these days." Strangely enough, Mike makes no appearance in the cast list. Magypsy The Magypsy are the oldest residents of the Nowhere Islands, able to live for several hundreds of years and possess PSI powers. They dress like women, appear to have facial hair and masculine figures, refer to themselves as women, but are considered to be genderless. Their homes are pink shells which resemble the houses of Magicant in Mother. Their names are based on the modes of the diatonic scale. Aeolia Aeolia is the lead Magypsy, who lives on the outskirts of Tazmily Village. Not much is said about Aeolia, although the character seems to possess more knowledge of Osohe Castle than the other Magypsy, and has a Needle found in the back courtyard of Osohe Castle. Doria Doria is the most sympathetic Magypsy, having looked after Kumatora in her youth. Doria's Needle is at the bottom of a pond in the Violet Forest. Lydia Lydia is a very sympathetic Magypsy, who looks after several rabbits at home in the snowy mountain. Lydia's Needle is at the summit of the snowy mountain. Phrygia Phrygia is a Magypsy, self-proclaimed to be much more serious than the others, who resides near the volcano and sleeps most of the time. Phrygia's Needle is inside the volcano. Mixolydia Mixolydia lives on Tanehineri Island with an assistant, Hachi, who is an octopus (her name means "eight," referring to her tentacles). During a scene in Chapter 7, Mixolydia can be seen with a completely female appearance. Mixolydia's needle is on a mountaintop on Tanehineri Island. Ionia Ionia is the most recurring Magypsy, who teaches PSI to Lucas and briefly joins the party towards the beginning of Chapter 7. Ionia's Needle is in the Chupichupyoi Temple. Locria Locria is the seventh Magypsy who, after betraying the Magypsy and begins working for The Pig King, adopts the identity of Fassad. It is never seen as a Magypsy during the game's events, but this is revealed near the end of the game when Lucas discovers it's coif and banana peels at it's home in New Pork City's Empire Pork building. Its needle is under New Pork City, and is said to be directly embedded in the Dark Dragon's head. Pig King Empire The Pig King The Pig King, referred to more generally as "King P," is the leader of the Pig Army and the one responsible behind the strange Ultimate Chimera appearing on the Nowhere Islands. He is never seen in public, leaving his identity as a mystery. He is revealed to be Pokey Minch, who after escaping in EarthBound, has aged an unknown number of years due to a side effect of time travel, which he has abused to a great extent, and has become trapped in this current time period. Through some side effect of his heavy abuse of time travel, Pokey effectively became immortal (albeit bedridden, left in a static near-death state) – Pokey himself comments that he could be a thousand or even ten thousand years old by the time Lucas meets him, but he doesn't even know anymore. His hair and skin are discolored (to shades of white and gray, respectively,) in a way reminiscent of his appearance in the first stage of EarthBound final boss battle against Giygas. Although he has aged many years, his mind apparently never aged with him, as he still retains the immaturity and cowardice that he displayed throughout his childhood. During the last chapter, Pokey constructs a highly advanced city, claiming himself to be the ruler of the world, and relocates the people of the Nowhere Islands to the city. This city, New Pork City, resembles a giant amusement park and is filled with images of young Pokey, most notable of them all being a giant stone statue topped with a crown. New Pork City holds many references to his past life in EarthBound. The room leading to his throne room contains a boat ride through a museum of sorts containing various objects from the previous game, including the Phase Distorter and Pokey's original spider mech. After he is defeated in combat, Porky encapsulates himself and his mecha bed in the "Absolutely Safe Capsule," a completely indestructible device invented by Dr. Andonuts which Porky intended to use as a safe haven during an emergency. However Dr. Andonuts cleverly designed it so that nothing could ever enter or exit the machine upon activation, thus dooming Pokey to spend eternity in isolation. New Pork City also appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In addition to a viking ship ride which can be used as a platform, the stage presents most of the city's layout in the background, including Porky's statue. The Ultimate Chimera occasionally spawns in the area and wanders around. Anyone who touches the Chimera is bitten and sent flying at an incredible speed. The attack is survivable, but only under the rarest circumstances in an area where the player has many platforms to collide with and dampen his momentum. In addition, Porky appears in The Subspace Emissary as a high ranked member of the Subspace Army. His role was controlling a giant King P. Statue that chases Lucas, and he himself is later fought as a boss in his spider mech, apparently somehow freed from the "Absolutely Safe Capsule." Fassad Fassad (Yokuba) has a high position in the Pigmask Army. He has a love for bananas and frequently laughs in a "Nwehehehehe" style. He forcefully joins Salsa in Chapter 3 and frequently abuses him with an electric collar. In battle, he can deal attacks which are considerably stronger than Salsa's, but at other times he simply uses Salsa's shock collar, dealing light damage. He dresses in an Arabian style and has a pet mouse in which he cares for. He usually drops banana peels whenever finishing a banana. He becomes a cyborg later on in the game after falling off Thunder Tower, which resulted losing his voice and his mouth is replaced by two saxophones, which his personal robot translator can translate from. After his second battle with Lucas and the gang in the New Pork City sewers, he says to the party that he is tired of fighting and refuse to fight anymore, his cybernetic implants exploded and fell in the sewer water. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that Fassad is the seventh and final Magypsy, Locria. Pork Trooper The Pork Trooper is a muscular Pigmask who is usually seen flirting with women or bossing his subordinates around. He is a die-hard fan of DCMC, appearing at every concert and having lots of merchandise in his base. Like all Pigmasks, using DCMC goods on him during battle will distract him. Masked Man The Masked Man is a mysterious masked man who appears during Chapter 7. He is the only other person besides Lucas capable of removing the Seven Needles. He attacks with a lightning sword, a beam gun and some PSI powers; he also has the ability to destroy PSI Shields and use mechanical wings to fly away. He works under Pokey and never says a word in the story. The Masked Man is in reality Lucas' twin brother, Claus, who died early in the game and was reanimated by the Pig Army, likely using the same process they used to create the Ultimate Chimeras. During this time, the Pig King used him as a loyal servant and gave to him near full command of the Pig Army. DCMC DCMC are a popular music band in Mother 3. Their catchphrases are "Tondagossa," a greeting, and "Nantekodda," a farewell. The name is a play with the Australian band AC/DC. DCMC stands for Desperado Crash Mambo Combo. OJ The band's frontman, OJ plays the saxophone. Magic He plays the electric guitar. Batch He plays the drums. Shimmy Zmizz He plays the electric piano. His name is a play on musician Jimmy Smith. Other characters Osohe Ghosts Osohe Ghosts are generic ghosts which reside on Osohe Castle, who appear as both friends and enemies. All they do in the afterlife is have parties (which one of the ghosts appears to detest), and as a result they are in a perpetual state of intoxication. They can be seen feasting and playing music in Osohe Castle's banquet hall. Towards the end of Mother 3, the ghosts are found to have been cramped by Pigmasks into one of the restrooms at the Empire Porky Building in New Pork City. Item Guy The Item Guy is a traveler who pulls a wagon behind him, he acts as an item storage and will store the party's unwanted items. He appears frequently during the game, being in almost every location the party visits. Dr. Andonuts Dr. Andonuts appears in the Chimera Lab hiding in a trash can as the Ultimate Chimera ravages the building. After the Chimera is deactivated, Andonuts helps the party drain a lake to reach one of the Seven Needles. It is revealed that Pokey kidnapped Dr. Andonuts and forced him to do experiments on the animals and plants of the Nowhere Islands and create various machines and things (such as the Ultimate Chimera) for the Pig Army's use. Dr. Andonuts was also a key character in EarthBound and the father of one of the chosen four, Jeff Andonuts. Okera Okera is a mole cricket who claims to be a strong fighter, serving as the battle tutorial for Lucas in the game's Prologue. He is beaten quite easily and promises to meet Lucas again in the Mole Cricket Arena. Lucas actually arrives there during Chapter 7, where he quickly defeats Okera again. After this, Okera accepts he is not a fighter and becomes a salesman instead, appearing in various places throughout the game to sell equipment and items. Clayman Claymen are the main workforce in the Pig King Empire. They are given jobs of manual labor such as digging, lifting and sometimes fighting. They are mass-produced from clay and powered by electricity, and need to be recharged every so often. An inactive clay guy can be quickly revived through any strong jolt of electricity. Ultimate Chimera The Ultimate Chimera is a creature created in the Chimera Labs during Chapter 7. Like its name implies, it is indestructible and can defeat the player instantly by merely being touched. Instead, it needs to be avoided and ran from. It has a button on its back which switches it off, but the bird on its head could simply press the button again to revive it. It appears again in the toilets during Chapter 8, still undefeatable. The Ultimate Chimera appears on the New Pork City stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and true to the series, almost any character who gets touched will instantly be knocked out. Chances of surviving this are practically unlikely, but are possible. Though the button is visible on its back, it serves no purpose unlike in Mother 3. However, the Ultimate Chimera can be defeated in Brawl by destroying the bridge while the Ultimate Chimera is on it, causing it to fall through the stage. Mr. Saturns The Mr. Saturn from EarthBound return in Mother 3, in another Saturn Valley on the Nowhere Islands. They do not appear to be as inventive as the populous of EarthBound, but give the player the choice of riding on a transport vehicle they made, Mr. Saturn's Tea Table, and in a redesigned Pork Bean. The table also makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lucas enters using this item before every match. Rope Snake Rope Snake is a type of snake which Duster got from the ghosts of Osohe Castle. He helps Duster and company cross pits by allowing him to grasp candlesticks on the wall. Rope Snake also is used later to grab the getaway ship atop Lightning Tower, but cannot support the weight of four people, must let go, and is captured along with Duster in Saturn Valley (hung on a clothes line). After the party flies back to Tazmily Village by holding onto a cage of birds, Rope Snake fails a second time, and leaves the party. During the credits it is revealed he changed his name to Snake Rope to help live with the shame of failure. Lucas uses the Rope Snake as his grab and tethering move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, even though the only person to use the Rope Snake in Mother 3 was Duster. Drago Drago is a dinosaur creature which is friends with the residents of Tazmily Village. There are several Dragos but the main one is seen with his wife and son, named Drago Jr. He appears in the prologue to show players how to dash and takes on a more important story role during Chapter 1. Save Frogs Save Frogs appear in various places, and will save the player's progress or hold Dragon Power (the game's currency) for them. They replace the telephones and ATMs from Mother and EarthBound. Dark Dragon The Dark Dragon is a creature which resides underneath the Nowhere Islands. For an unexplained reason, humans and the Dark Dragon became unable to coexist and the Magypsies sealed him into the Earth with the Seven Needles. Apparently, it will obey specific individuals who have the power to lift the Needles and have the Dark Dragon reflected in their hearts. At the game's climax, the Dark Dragon is summoned by Lucas, who requests it to protect all living things. Category: Characters Category: Lists Category: Mother 3